


You're back.

by Octo_Bunny



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ???? - Freeform, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Endgame fix it, Found Family Dynamic, don't know what to tag, made my own finally
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Octo_Bunny/pseuds/Octo_Bunny
Summary: I made my first and only endgame fix it thing. It's late but that's cause life sucks.It's not too good but it's the best I can do for now.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	You're back.

Bruce was firing up the teleporter, Steve held both the hammer and case of stones to return.

“Don’t do anything stupid.” Steve told Bucky, while Sam stayed back with Wanda and Scott.

“How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you.” They moved away from each other, Steve stepping on the platform before disappearing. Bucky turned away, sniffling softly. It will only be two seconds for them, a lifetime for Steve. The machine finally shuts down and he knows that Steve is around here somewhere. He just gets lost in thought for a moment, a voice breaking him out.

“Sam?” 

“Yeah, man?” 

“Want you to have this.” Sam held the shield in his hands, slowly attaching it to his forearm. “Looks good on you.”

“So, ready to be the new Captain?” That’s not Wanda’s voice. No, but she died.. Clint said... Bucky turned around finally, both Steve, looking the same as he left, Natasha next to him. 

“Feels heavier than the cardboard one I used to have as a kid…” Sam joked as Wanda had run over to hug Natasha tightly. “But are you sure?”

  
  
“It took a toll, Sam… Especially when making a small u-turn to get Nat back. I wanna try some of that life. You’re gonna be great.” Steve gave Sam a quick hug before making his way to Bucky. “Hey, bud.” Steve's arms immediately wrapping around Bucky tightly, slowly his arms wrapped around Steve. Bucky was silent as they hugged, Sam having put the shield down to cuddle them as well. Natasha and Wanda joined in and Sam motioned for Scott to follow along, which he happily did.

“Steve..” Bucky buried his face in Steve’s shoulder as they all hugged, tears streaming down his cheeks. “You’re back…”

“I’m home.” 


End file.
